


All Tangled up

by Blue_Siran



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing, Tangled AU, Violence, julia lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Siran/pseuds/Blue_Siran
Summary: First the lights had spoken to him for the seventeen years he had been locked away in his tower for, than he is harassed by some weird old dude who wont stop preaching 'the word of pan' and he couldn't even mention the brawny guy that joined just because he was 'conveniently heading in the same direction as his companion', No! The weirdest part of his day had to be the skeleton guy that was strapped to a wooden chair in the locks of his golden, magical hair.____________________________________This is a tangled Au if you couldn't tell or didn't read the tags, they'll be updates as the story continues but for now I've only got small ideas and not fully evolved ones yet.<3~Blue





	1. ~It All Begins~

I think everyone may have heard the story but since you are new here i guess a re-cap can't hurt, right?

It all started with the royal family one unfortunate night. The baby prince of only a few days old and sick with a horrible illness, his sister on the other hand rested safely in her crib. The king and Queen tried desperately to find a way to heal their son but couldn't find anyone that could help them, they tried Healers to Shamans to Clerics but non had a way to help them. When all was lost a fairly old man presented himself to the royal family claiming to have a spiritual attachment to the God, Pan. The family was sceptical since there weren't many who claimed to have this attachment to a God but being desperate for help they accepted his offer.It was the best choice they made that they never regretted.

That's when a friend of Pan's heard the cry from this man to help this young one. Her heart broke for the child who didn't have much time left, she cried. Gathering her knitting needles and creating a new pattern in her long scarf full the fate for others. She changed the terrible fate of this young male and with the tears she cries she allowed one to fall through the planes. All the way from the Astral plane fell a single tear all the way till it landed to the head of the prince. Istus was proud of her work. Sure, a lot would happen to this prince in his life but she knew it would turn out just fine.

Power surged through the room as the prince glowed an amazing white, than golden, than red to blue to green and back to gold before the amazing colours absorbed into the skin of the prince and he let out a cry. His parents rushed to him, holding him in their arms and embracing what they almost lost. He no longer had a fever, his cried evolved into slight laughter when he noticed the Cleric.

He was a short man with slightly darker skin than light. His hair wasn't grey but white, many would've called him old but he knew he was of a normal mature age for a dwarf of himself. One of the only things intimidating about him was his lack of an eye, that was however glossed over by the owl on the patch and the fact that his right arm was now a log in the shape of a hand. His clothing was quite normal, a regular green shirt with pants that look half a size bigger on the dwarf with the bottoms rolled up to fir his short legs.His boots were like every other travellers and finally wrapped round his small figure was a brown cape which was held onto him by a circular, golden pin.

"How may we ever repay you? What is your name traveller?" Asked the King.

"You can thank me by helping me seek refuge in your amazing Kingdom. As for my name,"

_Merl Highchurch_

__________________________

The prince was safe now! Or so the Family thought, it wasn't a few days later when panic had spread through the Kingdom.

The prince had disappeared in the dead of the night.

The king and Queen had heard the twins crying, in a state of worry they left to check on them. Not once had they heard the Twins cry in the night since there birth and the recent eerie feel of the castle didn't ease the panic they felt. In a rush to check their children the guards were not informed of a potential trouble, that was a mistake that they would never know if it could've helped or not.

A CRASH! was heard and than another loud cry.The door was than burst open.

On the balcony stood a figure in a long black cape that covered his face, his stature seemed to be as a half-orc. In his arms held a crying bundle wrapped in a crimson blanket, it was one of the twins. which one wasn't so clear until moments later.

The figure on the balcony held the child closer to his chest, made eye contact with the Royals and made a jump off of the twins balcony.

The Queen screamed.

The guards came running into the room.

The king ran to the last remaining Twin.

With the strength he had left after losing one child he grabbed the one remaining and pulled them to his chest.

"Find that hooded figure!" He yelled, "I don't care if half the guard are asleep, he had one of the royal twins!"

And with that a party of guards, fighters and villagers formed to find this mystery kidnapper. However the search of minutes turned into hours, hours to days and the search slowly began to diminish in numbers. Hope was starting to slowly be lost.

So on the one year anniversary of the prince being missing the royal family let of a marvellous show of lights, they prayed that he would find them one day and follow them back to them. The show was a way of helping to restore hope to the people as well as a form of guidance for the elf.

Little did they know however that the prince watched them, he wasn't too far but he still didn't know how to feel about the pretty colours in the sky that father warned him about. So he continued to play with the colourful blocks whilst knots and tangles were being brushed out of his beautiful golden hair.

The orc smirked whilst he hummed a tune that had now grown familiar to the young one.

"I cant wait till your older, you're going to do m-, The world so much good"

And so we than pan out. Out of the one giant window in front of the two figures and down the 70ft tower in the middle of a flora filled cavern. We exit this cavern from behind many layers of vines and nettle bushes, and into the wild of the outside world. We than travel miles, many miles into the distance and to the beginning of a cobblestone path that went to the bar that many thugs and travellers loved to spend there time at. Under a tunnel however we exit through a cave that travels another long distance to a beautiful kingdom that had mourned for a lost soul.

This isn't were out story officially begins, in fact it starts with more action than you may think.

It starts with a Reaper.


	2. ~You thought you were safe, right?~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little look into the chaotic life of one of our characters in this tale.   
> Can you guess who it is?

_This isn't were out story officially begins, in fact it starts with more action than you may think._

_It starts with a Reaper._

_\--------_

We are brought to our opening with a gust of wind from an on the run criminal. Now you may have thought that in this story your little reaper was a good guy but let's not get to confused over what this story is truly about. Continuing, Our Reaper Galloped cautiously yet fast away from the guards that had been chasing him from when he exited the stone walls of the Kingdom.

Eventually his riding got him close to his companions, Edward and Lydia. The two were siblings he had met on his travels for the rare crystals that had been held in the castle, they had made a deal over possession of the precious gems and money shares. Of course our little thief had some tricks up his sleeve he just needed to wait for the right time to be able to pull it. The two with him were Vogue Elves, quite interesting being, it was weird seeing them in something not as flashy as their performance costumes or regular clothing but it wasn't a concern for him. It made his job of not sticking out easier. 

"We need to lose the guards!" He called to his companions.

"Any ideas Lydia?"

"I got one, It involves the loss of our horses though!" She replied.

"Let's do it!" They all pulled into a well forested area of their path whilst at top speed and hopped of their horses with the speed of their travelling giving them a running boost. Their escape was made easier with extra shelter from the guards current eye on them, they only had a short time before they noticed that dead ahead laid acres of thorny brambles and plants that ranged from Nightshades to Abrus precatorius. Luckily just behind the dangerous flora was a beautifully vined wall with enough strength to hold the three.  

They began their ascend steadily yet quickly, it all was going fine and they all managed to reach the top.

That's what you would've wanted to hear, right?

However another factor of this story is betrayal.

Our dark ally reached the top of this wall.

"Pull me up!" Yelled Edward with a slightly look of annoyance as well as desperation on his face.

"You see i could do that, or-", Before he finished speaking his scythe materialised into his hand. The effect seen of his surroundings forming together could've been mesmerising if not for the situation hey were in. "Maybe i could buy be a bit of time"

With that all connections that the vines had to the wall were gone, his old companions fell from this unstable set of vines.

"YOU SON OF A B-" He knew what she was saying but he had already made a far distance away from them.

He knew that wouldn't buy him to much time but a little to get some distance from the guards while they tried to round up Edward and Lydia. A fall like that wouldn't kill them, just cause them a mild inconvenience until being seen by the doctors in the prison they were going to be sent to. Sure maybe it was a dick move to make but it was worth it for survival, right?

Before he knew it his stamina was diminishing and despite being dead he usually didn't have to put this much work into an escape like this, he didn't have time to open a warp to get away that required at least half a minute of concentration and even If he did get that, he was too far out of the zone of his goddess (The Raven Queen) to try and open a wrap.

Now if he was concentrating he may have noticed the rock, and if he noticed the rock maybe he could've changed the path of fate he was about to fall into.

That's not what this story was about though.

Tripping and falling on a rock into an unknown cave in the middle of the forest could've been more embarrassing if more people were around, luckily he got rid of those two earlier though.

"Who would even build a cave here?" He asked as he slowly looked around the slightly mad-made looking cave, i was well covered so it must've been built like this for a reason. It did provide good shelter though because mere seconds later the sound of people calling furious commands and the clip-clopping of the horses. He decided to move further into the cave just in case they weren't as dumb as he initially thought and found his temporary place of safety.

Travelling deeper into the cave provided more cover and the noises from outside only became quieter and replaced by the sounds of birds chirping and the large growth of flowers that had reached about three meters into the cave from the new exit that stood before him. entrance? he wasn't to sure where this cave even lead to.

it was a large acre of land that must've stretched at least a mile in length and two in width. Every sight that could be seen was covered in head to toe of flora that ranged from juniper to daffodils to sunflowers and wall lilies. In small patched of land puddles in front of flowers that dripped with water.

The land was covered in life.

To centre it all off though was a sight that could've been seen as fake or even a hallucinations, it wasn't though. A tower that reached to the Gods stood without a fear it could be demolished. The walls held vines that grew to the roof where moss and even more flowers stemmed.

The urge to explore the area eventually got the best of our Reaper and he acted on his curiosity. Didn't that kill the cat? Well, must've been some dumb cat. Pulling two steady iron bows from his sash, He approached the wall with a slight worry. Would the bows hold his weight? Was this tower steady enough? By he looks of the structure it should've been, the vines could help for extra stability as well just in case his bows gave up on him. The fall wouldn't necessarily kill him per say, i would just hurt like hell until he managed to make it back in the vicinity of the Raven Queens power.

One by one, arrow by arrow, he began to climb. Slowly reaching the ledge that reached out to him but also slowly losing his strength. It was a difficult journey for sure but it was managed to be made.

One hand wrapped around the wooden ledge and than another, using the last of his upper body strength he pulled himself up to the ledge and pushed himself in this mysterious building.

Each and every wall of the room was covered in paintings. Some slightly faded by time others looked fairly new. The place looked completely tidy though, not a speck of dust to be seen, walking to inspect the rest of the building he started to walk.

That action wasn't managed to be completed and a heavy item made contact with the back of his head.

Everything went black. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Kravitz!


	3. ~When Will My Life Begin~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at one of our main characters and how they have been living in the situation they're in.

A squeakish scream.

That was the next sound to be heard before our elf dropped the frying pan they held which hit the floor with a loud CLANG!

"Oh shit!" The elf rubbed his hands down his face in a stressed manor, "Sazed's gonna be pissed" He said holding the s.

He turned his head down to look at the cat rubbing against his leg.

"How the fuck am i going to hide it? any ideas Bell?" He directed his question to the cat.

Bell's ears perked up as he moved over to the mostly empty closet, rubbing up again one of the corners of the door.

"Bell you're a fucking genius!" He ran up to the cat and scratched behind his ear in a proud, praising manner.

Next step, hiding the body. He grabbed the arms and pulled the individual to the closet where he stuffed his body, it took longer than he expected but you wouldn't have guessed this man would've weighed twice as much as Taako expected.

"A bony looking guy sure weighed much more than i expected"

Than a far but deep voice echoed throughout the valley in which the tower was placed.

"Taako! Come and let me up!", It could've only been Sazed.

He ran to the window to respond, "Yeah give me a second! Gotta fuck load of hair to deal with!"

Winding up his hair used to be a pain but as it grew longer and the years passed he learned to deal with it all fairly quickly. When he gathered all of it, it was throw over a hook and lowered down the side of the tower.

"Watch out Homie!"

After a couple of minutes he felt a tug on his hair and began to back up slowly pulling the hair with him to lift Sazed up to him like he would every time he left. He always went slow though, he never wanted to risk the chance of falling. When Sazed finally reached the window he stepped off of the hair and onto the ledge.

"Miss me?" The orc asked.

"Yeah, totally missed your complaining and whining about every single thing" Taako teased.

"Your a major arse-hole" Sazed replied.

Taako dramatically held a hand to his heart, "I am offended, how could you even insinuate i am that type of person"

Sazed laughed as he approached the cooking counter and began to empty his basket on the counter.

"You get me anything while you were out?" Taako leaned over the counter with his head in his hands.

"Nothing i can give to you yet"

"Oh! so like my birthday present that just so happens to be in a week", Taako gave him puppy dog eyes and Sazed froze up.

"Taako, don't start-"

"Just hear me out!" Taako interrupted, "I'm going to be turning eighteen in just one week and i'm more mature than before. I'm old enough to look after myself and so it'll be great if you could just-"

"No".

"I didn't even-"

"You don't need to, you've asked the same thing since you were twelve". 

"I just don't get-"

"It's dangerous!"

"But what if-"

A loud slam of something hitting a counter gave Taako a fright.

"Let me give you a scenario!" Sazed said in a loud and strict tone. "You get out of here and travel to the city to see the lights, you find a young boy injured. What do you do?"

"I'll help him obviously-"

"So you help him and people find you. They see you have magical potential, they see you're powerful and they use you for their own selfish gain. Not to mention you being an elf! They'd kill you Taako!"

The elf went quite. He never thought about the possibility of that happening, he never thought much of the power he had yet alone what others may think of it. He was a pretty powerful transmutation wizard with a knack for healing as well.

"Y-your right, I'm sorry", Taako looked to the floor, he felt really bad for pushing Sazed about it. He had been told constantly not to bring it up but he never listened.

"Don't worry about it".

Silence reigned the room that was both uncomfortable and awkward.

"What if i travelled to that town you like? get you some more of those pastries and paints that you love so much? Would that be good?" He ran his fingers through Taako's hair in what he assumed was his attempt to ease the tension in the room.

"Yeah" Taako replied, "Yeah, that sounds great.Thanks"

After some small talk and a slight goodbye Sazed informed he'd been gone for at least a week on his journey for Taako.

As soon as he disappeared through the thick vines and greenery Taako knew now was his time to act.

_Time to interrogate this son-of-a-bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small explanation! Sazed isn't the on who stole Taako in the story that was Sazed's father. It just so happened at the time he had another younger son who is now looking after Taako after his father passed away. Sazed knows all about Taako and his powers, he has taken over the role of mother Gothal from his father.   
> If you have any other questions than you can go ahead and ask them in the comments and i'll answer them for you.


	4. ~The Intruder~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako checks out the man he decided to hide in his closet, could he possibly help him.

**_Who the hell was this guy?_ **

As soon as Taako could he puller he body out of the closet and tied up the figure. He was still out cold and Taako took the time to take a look at this guy properly.

His dark skin was flawless even with the skull shaped outline which was lighter then his natural skin tone, most probably a birthmark. His hair, an oil black, which had been tied into many small braids and capped with small rings of gold (Taako wasn't sure if it was or not). He wore a slightly dirty white shirt with black pants, around his shoulder used to be a midnight cape which Taako removed as a precaution just in case this guy was hiding anything.

Taako wasn't going to lie, this guy was pretty handsome but he was also for somewhere outside, and he knew from all of what Sazed warned him that looks could be deceiving.

He turned to the bag that the man dropped as soon as he collapsed when Taako hit him with a sleep spell, he moved it to a stool near his body mirror.

"Time to see what he's got! Right Bell?" The cat responded with a simple meow, he took that as an agreement so he opened the bag and searched through it, "Okay, we've got some food, water, a tiny knife and...What the heck?".

He pulled the weird looking object out of the bag, it looked like a hat only instead it was thin and only covered the front of a persons head. It didn't even go across the head just raised up a few inches, the biggest feature of this weird hat were the jewels that littered across the front of it. It couldn't have looked that bad on someone right? So he placed it on his head, it's weird how natural and homey the hat felt.

"I think i prefer the hats Sazed get me, you agree Bell?" He asked hr cat who just responded by rubbing up against his leg and purring, "Yeah, same here Babe".

He threw the hat back into the bag and decided to hide it somewhere, the first place he could think of before he heard a groan from the figure.

"Ugh"

This frightened Taako enough to make him jump and grab the closest weapon, which fortunately was his wand. He than decided to stand in the shadow just out of his line of sight, if he couldn't talk to him yet he should've at least attempted to be threatening.

"Wha....? Is this hair?" The man was confused as he began to try and resist against the hair restraints.

"Struggling is pointless" Taako stated with a brave face, the man looked to see who his captor was and looked even more confused when he noticed the restraints that were holding him eventually attached to this elves head.

"Hugh?"

"I know why you're here and i'm not afraid of you" Taako pointed at the man.

"What?"

"Who are you and ho did you find me?" The man once again in confusion raised his eyebrow.

"URG!" Taako tugged on his hair pulling the chair forwards into his grip, "Who are you? How did you find me?"

"I'm, um...Kravitz? and to be honest i had no clue you were in here" Taako let the chair fall back onto the four legs.

"Who else knows my location?" He crossed his arms and did his best to muster up a scowl at this 'Kravitz'.

"Alright Blondie-" Kravitz let out a huffed laugh.

"It's Taako!"

"Well that's one name, here's the thing" He leaned forward as much as he could being bound to the chair, "I was just running through the forest and i came across this tower".

Than Kravitz faltered a little with his confidence.

"Where's my satchel?" He also looked a little worried.

"I hid it! Somewhere you'll never find it, no matter what spell you use!" Taako stated confidently, "Now for the real question, What do you want with me?!"

The look Kravitz gave Taako was one of complete bewilderment.

"You want to cut it right?"

"What?!"

"Sell me to some weirdos!?"

"No! Listen the only thing i want with you is for you to just let me out of your, hair? than i'll grab my satchel and go!" Kravitz admitted with a look of complete sincerity.

"So you don't want to sell my body parts to a cult?" Taako asked genuinely confused.

"Why on earth would i do that? look i was just being chased, I saw the tower and I climbed up here to get away. End of story".

"That's the truth?" Taako needed to be sure.

"Yes!" Kravitz yelled exhausted as if finally relieved he got his point across.

"Alright" Taako went silent.

_He had something that this guy wanted and this guy came from the outside, he could help me._

Taako ran over to one of the walls he had painted over and pointed as he called out to Kravitz.

"Do you know what these are?"

"Yeah? the lanterns they do for the prince?"

"Well, they're going to be set off again soon and i want to see them! So you're going to take me to them" Taako smiled happily at Kravitz.

"What makes you think that i'll do that for you" Kravitz raised an eyebrow.

"Because if you don't you wont get your satchel back" Taako knew he got him with that.

"Well than, no can do" Taako's smile fell, "Unfortunately for you the kingdom and i don't have a good relationship at the moment".

"Something brought you here Kravitz, call it what you will-"

"A horse?"

Taako coughed, "But I've decided to put my trust you"

"A terrible idea really"

"Trust me though when i say i will make sure you can't find that satchel until you've taken me to see the floating lanterns".

Kravitz groaned, "All right, listen. I'll take you to see the lanterns and get you back here safely than you have to give me back my satchel with all of my belongings in it".

"I promise! and you should know Taako never breaks his promises"

Kravitz sat in silence for a few moments than he spoke, "Than lets get me out of here and head on our way?"

"REALLY!" Taako tugged his hair towards his to much in excitement which in turn pulled Kravitz all the way forwards and onto the floor whilst still attached to the chair, "Shit"

He quickly untied Kravitz and let to get a bag of supplied, mostly food and water, for their journey to the kingdom. Once all had been packet and ready kravitz approached the window now with his cape which Taako was more than willing to give back to him, the gothic look wasn't really his aesthetic.

"I guess I'll meet you down their?"He said as he began to climb back down the tower.

Taako watched his slow decent down the tower and tried his best to hype himself up before he finally approached the window and threw his hair over the hook and looked down before he jumped.

_**He couldn't believe he was doing this.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to try and update this as much as i can before i start college which is on the forth of September so i have some time to write and plan a bunch of chapters.  
> So i should also note that chapter pov's will change but will mainly change between Taako and Kravitz, there may however be other characters who have chapters from their perspectives.


	5. ~The journey begins~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Kravitz begin their journey to the kingdom but one of them has many strong emotions going through them.

_He couldn't believe he was doing this._

Making a deal with a random elf he found in an abandoned tower wasn't something someone was normally faced with but Kravitz knew this would be the only way to recover his satchel.

He waited for a few moments after he got down from the tower, catching his breath and watching for Taako to make his decent.

He didn't expect to look up and see Taako looping his hair around a hook just above the window before jumping off the ledge. Kravitz would've ran forward to act however he noticed that Taako was actually gliding down his own hair, a smart idea he had to admit. You could tell he had done his before bit from the smile on his face it obviously hadn't been from that height or that fun.

Just before he landed on the grass though he hung to his hair with his feet held a little ways off of the grass, he soon turned his gaze to Kravitz.

"Is it okay?" He questioned.

"Well, I'm standing here and nothing bad had happened to me yet so..." Kravitz replied.

Slowly Taako lowered his foot to the grass below him until his foot was finally on the grass, than once again he slowly brought his other foot down to the ground until he was standing. His smile stretched wide before he began printing around and kicking a near by puddle, all while falling into a fit of laughter.

Kravitz felt sorry for the elf, he spent gods know how long in that tower.

That day continued with many swings from Taako about finally leaving.

"I can't believe i did this!" He yelled excitedly when they had gotten back together after his small fir of happiness.

His mood shifted to shock when they made it out of the valley, "I can't believe i did this".

Than he was excited again a few minutes after they started walking, "I CANT BELIEVE I DID THIS!!!"

Than he was sitting with head between his knees.

"Sazed is gonna be so furious. That's okay! what he doesn't know wont kill him, right?" He looked Kravitz who raised an eyebrow, "Oh my gosh, this will kill him!"

"This is so fun!" He was yelling an hour later as he was rolling around in the grass.

He stopped mid-walking and said, "I'm a horrible person, i'm going back". Than he turned around and started walking off, kravitz ran after him.

After convincing Taako to continued their journey he soon regained his cheery attitude and began running around again, "I'm never going back!"

Somehow Kravitz got stuck carrying Taako on his back after he refused to move again, "I am a despicable person".

Kravitz couldn't believe someone could go through mood changes do quickly, but this this elf also had unusually long and hair healthy as well. Noticing Taako's once again sad mood he decided to step in approaching from where he was sat behind a large rock.

"You know, i can't help but notice you seem to be a little at war with yourself" Kravitz stated as he sat down next to him.

"What?" Taako looked up at him.

"Well only bits and pieces really. An overprotective guardian? forbidden road trip, i mean this is serious stuff". Taako tried to hide away a stray tear that fell down his face but quickly wiping it away, "Let me however ease your conscience, this is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good! healthy even".

"You think?" Taako smiled a little.

"I know!" He reassured, " You're way overthinking this whole thing, trust me. Does this 'Sazed deserve it? No. Would this break his heart and crush his soul? Probably. When it comes to it thought you just have to go for it".

"Urg! He'll be heartbroken" Taako replied tugging on his ears slightly, "You're right".

Kravitz got to his feet before helping Taako up, "I know i am, so...I cant believe i'm doing this the deals off".

"What?!"

"That's right but you don't have to thank me, let's just turn around and get you back home", he grabbed Taako's arm to pull him along, "I get my satchel back, you get back a friendship based on mutual trust and Boom! We part ways as if this encounter never happened".

Taako pushed out of his grasp, "No, i am going to see those lanterns".

"Oh come on!"

Taako pulled out his wand and aimed it in kravitz face, "I will use this", he threatened.

Than a rustling was heard and Taako immediately dropped his threatening attitude, jumping behind Kravitz and practically climbed up his back to get off of the ground.

"Is it ruffians? thugs? have the come for me!" He messily aimed his wand at the bush he heard the noise coming from.

moments later a small bunny hopped out of the bushes and Taako let out a small gasp.

"Stay calm,  it can probably smell fear" Kravitz stated sarcastically but also jokingly.

"Oh!" Taako climbed off of , "Your Homies just a little jumpy".

"You got a good idea about avoiding ruffians though"

Taako laughed nervously at that, "That'll probably be the best choice amigo".

"If you're hungry i know a great place for lunch" Kravitz attempted to change he conversation.

"Where would this be?" The elf asked.

"Oh don't worry! You'll probably smell it before you see it anyways" He grabbed Taako's hand an began leading him in the direct of the taverns he knew was somewhere around the area.

**_What had he gotten himself into?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will have introductions to new characters in the au and a new twist to this story.  
> if you want to find me on social media you can find me on instagram under the username : sunset.cosplay


	6. ~The Wooden Duck Tavern~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two protagonists find a tavern to eat at bu what happens when one of them isn't exactly welcome.

_What had he gotten himself into?_

He decided to trust a guy who looked the definition of trouble, he was also however his only trip to see the lanterns and to get back home.

He watched as the man lead him into the view of a fairly sized tavern.

"The Wooden Duck?" Taako questioned aloud to himself.

"Yeah, trust me when I say that if you met the owner you'd understand" Kravitz responded before leading him to the door, "Now there ain't terrible people here but they also ain't to fond of me either so...stay close i guess?"

The two than entered the tavern to receive many stares from occupants of the tavern, kravitz however ignored them and lead Taako straight to the bar.

There, a woman behind it approached, "Magnus ain't gonna be to happy about you being here you know"

"I know, we just wanted to quickly grab something to eat before we continued on our way". At the mention of another person the woman looked behind kravitz to see Taako standing behind him.

"Oh, Hi sweetheart! I'm Julia" She greeted, Taako than took time to look at Julia properly.

She looked pretty strong and hardy. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel colour which were complimented by her big, fluffy eyelashes. She seemed to have a huge natural smile on her face which showed off some slight freckles if you looked close enough. As she blew some hair of her face Taako noticed it was Big, curly and orange, which had all attempted to be tied back with a red bandanna. Just under her slightly dirtied apron was a short sleeved green dress. One of the most prominent features of this woman was the solid gold ring that was on her left hand, she was either married or engaged. 

A tug on his hair pulled him out of his thoughts as he also let out a slight yelp of pain, Kravitz noticed and helped to real in his hair to help and avoid further incidents.

"Some hair you got there" Julia complimented.

"Yeah, been growing it out for a while" He nervously replied while curling some hair around his finger.

"Okay fine, I'll get you both a meal but when Magnus sees you i'm not gonna be here to defend you" She said as she left to the kitchen .

"She seems nice" Taako stated.

"She really is" Kravitz responded.

"So this Magnus dude?"

"He's the owner of this tavern, he doesn't like trouble hence the reason he favour me that much"

"What exactly did you-" He didn't finish his question before he heard the slam of a door opening.

"Where is he!" A deep voice called from across the room which lead many figures to rise to their feet to look at Kravitz and the man who had yelled.

"Shi-"

Before Taako could react Kravitz was lifted into the air by his shirt collar by a burley looking red headed man with bushy sideburns. He tried his best to stay close to the confrontation but was inevitable pushed out of the way by a small crowd starting to gather around the two, it was a miracle how he didn't get trampled. 

He knew if he didn't do something soon he may not have a guide to take him anywhere so he thought of something quickly. Standing up on one of the tables, he cast Minor illusion in the form of a loud crash coming from the entrance of the tavern. While most were distracted and Kravitz managed to fight himself out of The mans grip, he quickly followed with Mage hand, creating a slight barrier between the two to prevent further confrontation.

 "Alright! you might want to back up homie, i got a lot of spell slots left to use up and those were just cantrips" Taako aimed his wand between the two but more in thr big mans direction.

"I'm sorry but i don't take to kindly to trouble makers in my bar" The man responded.

"And i don't take to kindly to people wanting to kill my guide!" He shot back.

"Kill?" The man looked confused.

"Why don't you three just sit down and talk this out?" Julia stepped in front of the man, attempting to calm him down which was actually pretty effective.

He let out a sigh, "Okay Jules, but just for you" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back off to prepare the food they'd asked for.

The man who Taako now assumed was Magnus brought to one of the furthest tables but nearest to the bar and welcomed them both to sit.

"What are you doing here?"He asked Kravitz directly.

"Just stopping to grab a quick bite before we continued on" Kravitz admitted.

"You bet it was going to be quick cuz' i wanna see those lanterns" Taako crossed his feet under him and he sat on the chair.

"And you are?" Magnus asked.

"I'm Taako! You know, from Tv?"

"What?" Magnus looked confused,

"Don't worry about it Kemosabe" Taako shrugged him off.

"Yeah...We're heading to the kingdom and i thought maybe he was hungry, than i thought this was place was pretty close by so i bought him here" Kravitz explained.

"The Kingdom?" Magnus looked confused, "You know they're searching everywhere for you, going to the kingdom is the stupidest idea and you know that".

"Well, he has to take me there or he isn't getting his stuff back" Taako smiled.

"You stole some of his stuff?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Yep, pretty easy to just cast sleep and just take what you want" Magnus let out a laugh at that.

"Remind me to never underestimate you" Magnus smiled at Taako.

"Were you?" Taako raised an eyebrow.

"Not after that show you just out on, scared half the people here shitless" Taako laughed at that one.

"We're just to see the floating lanterns, than we'll be out of there"Kravitz stated.

"Why the lanterns? You never cared for something like that before?" Magnus questioned.

"It's our deal" Taako jumped in, "He takes me to see the lanterns and I give him his stuff back".

"He's got you wrapped around his finger, hasn't he?" Magnus asked Kravitz who turned a little red, "What's got you interested in them Taako?"

"well" He started, "I've seen them from my window but I've never gotten close to them, seeing them up close and in person just feels right for some reason" He smiled slightly.

Magnus saw the look on his face, like to see that sight would be a dream come true.

"Okay, than let me help you two out" Magnus stated.

"What!" Both Taako and Kravitz let out at the same time, one more excited than the other. 

"You din't have to do that" Kravitz reassured.

"That's a load of bull, you'll get caught at the snap of a finger if you go alone. I've got a way in the will most probably protect you from the guards."Magnus admitted.

"You'd really help us?" Taako thought that was to true to be true, "Why?"

"I can tell by the look in your eye this is your dream, and i would hate for you to go all that way to not get to see what you travelled so far to see, might as well help right?"

"How do we know you wont just send dear of Krav to those guards?" Taako questioned suspiciously.

"Because as much as i may dislike him i ain't gonna sell him out like that, i'd risk others here as well. Many people in this tavern are searching for a second chance from something and if they want to make that change i'll help them out along with others here. I just don't like trouble, i never said I've never been in it" Magnus chuckled a little.

"So, you want to help us?" Kravitz asked.

"less of you and more of him" Magnus admitted.

"So is this a thing, us working together to help lil' old me?" Taako teased.

"Okay so what our plan?" Kravitz asked.

"Well, we just got-" Magnus was cut off by the tavern door slamming open and a guard walking into the tavern, kravitz reacted fast and pulled Taako towards the bar and under it where the guards couldn't see them both. He made sure to keep Taako's hair close to not give off any suspicious looks of the area around them.

**_"We're looking for a certain reaper, we have reason to believe he was here"._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys met Magnus and Julia, more character are on their way but this is where the story had a slight change to it.  
> also two uploads in a day! I'm kind of on a roll here guys, this is the most updating I've done to a fic in such a sort amount of time ever.  
> Hope you like this fic so far and want to say tuned for more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions? Comment below and I'll answer them but not if they're story line spoilers, Sorry.  
> What did you think? comment opinions if you want.  
> I cant wait for the future of this fic i have a lot planned


End file.
